


My Memoir

by petersparadise



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersparadise/pseuds/petersparadise
Summary: My name is Peter Nureyev.I am a man of my word.I am a man of my heart.XOXO
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Memoir

**I am an eternal god.**

My body proceeds me in recognizing that, with everything I inhabit, I will never be anything less nor greater.

My wife Juno knows me to well to recognize the full extent of his powers.

No matter what happens, I will _always_ love him.

But...

There are times where I long for something greater.

A feeling _so_ sensational that it appears to have come from the heavens above.

My name is Peter Nureyev, and this is my destiny.

I belong here.

An amalgam of **every** emotion I felt.

Weaving everything together to create my future.

I am a man of well intentions.

The wind over the rolling hills.

I will **never** be the same.

That conclusion came to me years ago.

Forever young.

Juno is my world, and we rock each other's world.

Isn't it obvious?

Nothing will come between us.

Forever young.

Forever true.

My name is Peter Nureyev.

Not Ransom.

Not Rose.

Not Glass.

Nureyev.

That will never change.

Forever lying into the abyss of disaster.

What a shame.

I could of had it all.

Yet, I do.

I have everything.

A love.

A family.

A life.

No matter what.

I am alive.

This is me.

Forever.

Living no illusion.

Forever young.

In a way.

Aren't we all?

We are all children in a way.

Never questioning what's there.

Only question what is not there.

Did we forget along the way?

Did our mistakes ruin our lives?

Maybe.

Who said life _wasn't_ in ruin in the first place?

We cry about the things we fail to understand.

Hate on the things we do.

We went wrong somewhere in the void.

We'll _never_ know where.

It's sad but true.

Life isn't fair.

Sometimes I forget myself.

The emotions that decide to drive their cars on the highway of my nerves, that all connect to my brain.

My love.

I am so sorry.

Sorry for the things I don't possess.

The state of my mental being is unknown.

However Juno, I want you to know one things.

I will _always_ love you.

No matter much _you_ may regret it.

No matter how many tears _you_ cry.

No matter what life decides to do with out physical forms.

Please.

Don't forget me.

Our love is like a song adored by millions.

Hold my hand.

Hold me close.

Love me till the end of time.

I know I'll do the same.

My name is Peter Nureyev, and I am a man who wants to live life to the _fullest_.

No matter how much time I have left.

Live your best life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Peter Nureyev, and I'm back whores! Got more arriving soon! XOXO
> 
> \- Peter Nureyev


End file.
